pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
BGL (artists)
BGL is an artist collective composed of Jasmin Bilodeau (born: 1973), Sébastien Giguère (born: 1972), Nicolas Laverdière (born: 1972) originally from Quebec city. The trio was formed some 13 years ago while the three artists were still studying at Université Laval in Québec City. The collective is represented by Parisian Laundry in Montreal and Diaz Contemporary in Toronto. Work BGL is known for their self-referential and in situ installations. Their art is in direct dialogue with contemporary culture. BGL's projects vacillate between the boundaries of destruction and excess.Features. BGL: Posterity, Prankster-Style. In Canadianart online. Published October 22, 2009. Retrieved 2011-18-10. The trio subtly challenges political notions through absurdist installations and performances.Features. "Tim Gardner/BGL: Hello, Again." In Candianart Online. Published April 23, 2009. Retrieved 2011-18-10. The trio produces art that engages in social criticism and in that way is reminiscent of the collective General Idea (1969–1994).Claude Bélanger ed. BGL. Manifestation Internationale d'art de Québec, Montréal, 2009, p. 3. BGL seeks, through its work, to challenge the boundaries between art and life. The artistic trio focuses on the realization of a body of works that preoccupies itself with social and humanitarian concerns and that suggests a critique of the society in which they take part. Their works are not the representation of reality but rather are created with the goal of inviting the viewer to be conscious of his/her environment. BGL is concerned with the values encouraged by consumerism, as well as the fictional reality created by media, television and cinematography which imposes on the viewer something already fabricated and which creates a hegemony that puts the viewer asleep.Claude Bélanger ed. BGL. Manifestation Internationale d'art de Québec, Montréal, 2009, p. 40. The works of BGL can now be found in many private and public collections such as the Musée National des Beaux-arts du Québec, the Collection of the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts, the Collection of the National Gallery of Canada as well as the Collection of the Museum of Contemporary Canadian Art (Toronto). In 2015 the collective represented Canada at the Venice Biennale. Exhibitions Recent solo exhibitions * Canadassimo, Canada Pavillion, Venice Biennale, Venice, Italy, 2015. * Illingworth Kerr Gallery, (Nuit Blanche), Calgary, Alberta, 2012. * VOLTA NY *Minding the garden, Centre de design de l’UQAM, Montréal, QC, 2010. * Solos, Rodman Hall, St Catherines, ON, 2010. *New Sellution, Diaz Contemporary, Toronto, ON, 2009. *Postérité, Parisian Laundry, Montréal, QC, 2009. * Marshmallow+Cauldron+Fire=, Contemporary Art Gallery, Vancouver, BC, 2009. * Les bénéfices du doute, Number 9, Don River, Toronto, ON, 2008. * Artistique Feeling, Centre culturel Canadien à Paris, France, 2008. * Sensuel et non tangible, Vu, Québec, QC, 2008. * Commercial pleasure, Diaz Contemporary, Toronto, ON, 2007. * La senteur de mes mains/the marks of my hands, Koffler gallery, Toronto, ON, 2007. *Le discours des éléments, centre d'artistes l’Œil de Poisson, Québec, QC, 2006. * Effet de mode et autres pirateries du genre, Galerie Optica, Montréal, QC, 2006. * Se la jouer commercial, Art Mûr, Montréal, QC, 2006. * Need to believe, Mercer Union, Toronto, ON, 2005. * Petit spectacle, centre d’art Orford, Magog, QC, 2003. *Le Regard de l'autre, Le Lieu, Québec, QC, 2002. * A L'abri des arbres, Musée d'art contemporain de Montréal, QC, 2001. * Profession : arbre de Noël, Galerie le Lobe, Chicoutimi, QC, 2001. * Abondance difficile à regarder, Hall du Musée du Québec, Québec, QC, 2000. * Entretenir le tangible, Galerie Plein Sud, Longueuil, QC, 2000. Selected group exhibitions * Oh, Canada, MassMoCA, North Adams, MA, 2012. * Nuit Blanche, Paris, France, 2011. * CAFKA, Biennale de Kitchener, Ontario, 2011. * The Dorm, The Model, Sligo, Ireland, 2010. * La Colonie / 25 ans de l’Œil de Poisson, Deschambault, Québec, 2010. * Sobey Award, Musée d’art contemporain de Montréal, QC, 2010. * Waterpod Archipelago, Occurrence, Montéal, QC, 2010. * Making it work/ mettre en œuvre, Galerie d’art Leonard et Bina Ellen, Montréal, 2009. * Waterpod, summer Project, New-York, USA, 2009. * Manœuvres\ Maniobres, Galerie Toni Tàpies, Barcelone, Espagne, 2009. * Flagrant délit/ Caught in the Act, Espace Shawinigan, Shanwinigan, 2009. * Flagrant délit/ Caught in the Act, Musée des Beaux-Arts du Canada, Ottawa, 2008. * C’est arrivé près de chez vous, Musée nationale des Beaux-Arts du Québec, Québec, 2008. * Le Club, Espace 400 eme, Québec, 2008. * Les 15 ans du Prix Videre, Centre d’exposition de Baie-St-Paul, Baie St-Paul, 2008. * Vue sur Québec, collaboration Jump Ship Rat et Biennale de Liverpool, Liverpool, Angleterre, 2008. * Domaine de L’angle II, Nuit Blanche, Toronto, 2008. * Québec gold, Reims, France, 2008. References External links * BGL: Posterity, Prankster-Style * BGL: We're on a Boat to Nowhere * Tim Gardner/BGL: Hello, Again * BGL Collective at the Koffler Gallery Category:Canadian artist groups and collectives Category:Canadian contemporary artists